Funeral For A Friend
by Green Gallant
Summary: In-betweenquel to Teen Titans All Stars. The battle was over, Blockbuster was gone. But now a green speedster must comtemplate where he stands now that its over. What road is there left for a villain? Can he still call himself a villain? Or is he more?


_Author's Note: This is sort of a follow-up to the concluding storyline of Teen Titans All Stars. I've been wracking my brain for the past few days what to base the sequel on, so if any of my readers have suggestions. I've be more than happy to hear them. Let me know what you think. _

**Aftermath**

Several days after the battle for New York had finally ended and evil had been vanquished, those who were slain during the attacks were laid to rest. In one of the city's most prominent cemeteries the villain known as Inertia stood before the grave of his fallen comrade. The funeral service for Sun Girl was short and brief, not too many people knew who she was or what her alignment was. All the same the Titans came and paid their respects to the fallen girl who had inexplicably saved their lives. Inertia couldn't have been more surprised to see them at the funeral. A priest had offered a eulogy, but did not know the girl personally and couldn't find the words to describe her. Surprising everyone there Inertia took his place and offered what little words he could about the girl that laid in the casket before them.

"Deborah Morgna came from the 31st Century, the same timeline I'm from. She was a sister to the Legion of Super-Heroes member Sun Boy. In life she wasn't known for her kindness, but in her last moments she showed how deeply she cared for her teammates…and for me. Deborah gave her life, saving the lives of others and it's because of her we're all here today. Even though my time with her was short, I enjoyed every minute we were together. And I hope that someday, wherever she is, we'll be united again soon." He said solemnly.

Everyone at the graveside service was moved by the sobriquet he had given for her. As the service concluded the team approached him. Some of them gave him their sympathies; others like Spoiler enveloped her one-time enemy in a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said hugging him tight.

"It's all right." he sighed. He wasn't use to this kind of treatment, but the speedster did nothing about it.

The rest of the team gave him a pat on the shoulder, even earning a handshake from Nightwing and Captain Boomerang. He dismissed them not wanting to hang around his enemies any longer than he had to. As he turned to the casket he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It wasn't heavy like Dick or Owen's; he looked back and saw Impulse staring back at him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Think you already know the answer to that." he told him.

"Look I know we're not exactly the best of friends, but…if you need anyone to talk to…" he said.

"I know…thanks." Thad told him. Impulse smiled back at him and patted his shoulder one last time.

"Sure, guess I'll see you around then. Maybe we can team up again sometime?" he said as he started off.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" Thad muttered.

"It was nice working with ya." He waved and then rushed off. Inertia looked back and saw that he was already halfway across the cemetery.

The green and black speedster remained where he was, eyes glued upon the silver casket. He remained there for about an hour, even watching the crew bury her and apply the topsoil back in place. Even after they left he remained never moving as it started to rain. There were a few flowers placed on the grave in an assortment in purple and yellow. The ground started to dampen, as he stood there either oblivious or uncaring towards the rain as it poured down on him, his eyes were now fixed on the tombstone that sat before him.

**In loving memory 'Sun Girl'**

**Deborah Morgna**

The speedster's hair plastered to the sides of his head, his amber goggles splotched with rain as the storm grew.

"So this is what it comes down to huh? All my life I was bred to defeat Bart Allen…all because of some family feud…some life." He muttered.

"You always talk to tombstones?" someone asked.

Thad spun around to see a girl dressed in black, with a sword on her back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Sin, I go by the name of Black Tiger. I know this isn't the best time, but if you're looking for a way to make you life worthwhile then I may have an answer." She told him.

"I'm not exactly for hire." He told her.

"That's not what I'm looking for." She told him.

"Then what?" he asked as she walked over to the grave.

"I've been monitoring certain people all across the country, some metas some aren't. You said you were lacking direction, I saw when you battled Doomsday." She said before turning to him.

"I'm offering you a chance to start over, to make a difference." She told him.

"I'm not looking to be part of a team." He said.

"You don't have to be, but I see a lot of potential in you. If your ready to step out of the shadows and be something bigger, you can reach me at this address." She said handing him a card.

"The Young Outsiders?" He said reading the card.

"If you change your mind about what I said…" she told him.

"I guess we'll see then." He replied the next time he looked up she was gone. Inertia looked around and could find no trace of her.

"Weird." He said.

_AN: I actually wrote this up a few weeks before the actual ending of Titans NY. God I'm so tired. I'm throughly frustrated trying to figure out what storyline to base the sequel on. As I said I'd be happy to hear any suggestions you might have. I'm suffering from a partial writer's block. I dont know what direction to take. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
